To determine if acute or sub-chronic use of Wellbutrin SR is associated with either subjective or objective changes in sleep. This research will also determine if Wellburtrin SR shows similar effects on the stage distribution of sleep as those reported for Wellbutrin and other antidepressants metabolite.